Physical Attraction
by Dumb And Dumber
Summary: Sendoh’s ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahaha! (SendohxOC - Horrible title, yes I know.)
1. Dumping Barbie

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title)

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

"Look, Barbie –"

Blink.

"You're a nice girl, but –"

Blink.

"There's just no… No – What's that thing I fail again?"

Blink.

"Ah, yes – There's just no _physics_ between us."

Blink. Sniff. Choke. Breathe.

"But _Akira_," Barbie sobbed. "You topped the level at Physics!"

"Well – well –" Sendoh racked his brains for something smart to say. "Physics! You know, gravity. Depends on how fat you are. You're too fat, see. Er – no – wait – yeah! Physical attraction!"

"But I'm PRETTY." She sniffled, crystal tears glistening in her ever-shining deep, blue eyes. (Use XYZ Brand Coloured Contact Lenses now! Call 6-3521880 for more details on the BUY-ONE-GET-A-MILLION-FREE DEAL!)

"Er – There's no chemistry, yeah. You know – You're Z and I'm A. That sort of crap. Put us together and the world's going to explode? Yeah." He shrugged. "So I'll er – see you around? Kaythanksbye."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder where it was before Barbie ambushed him in the deserted corridor, he continued his journey to training (only because Taoka-sensei threatened to change his jersey number to 16).

"Wait! What do you mean?" She shrieked and ran after him.

"It means, dear, that we've broken – ARGH." He'd only vaguely heard the _'riiiiiip'_ before the contents of his new sports bag came vomiting out of it like diarrhea. "For the _last_ time, Mihoshi, spare me a life and get yourself one."

He called out to nobody in particular.

"Well, I _did_ warn you against dumping girls in deserted corridors. It congests traffic." The Mihoshi girl stepped out from behind the door of an unused classroom.

"My dear, you already _said_ it was a deserted corridor. What traffic is there to congest?" He asked, clearly exasperated. For some reason which was beyond his definition of 'reasonable', she absolutely enjoyed embarrassing him in public, whether it was in front of one person, the entire school, or herself. But since she had limited creativity, most of the time all she did was cut the bottom of his bag.

"… … …" She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. "… FINE." As she was about to storm off in the other direction, she caught sight of Barbie and turned back to Sendoh, smirking. "Guess why you get all the bimbos?"

"… Because ever since you started the trend, all my girlfriends have been bimbos." He smiled, even though the new spelling for SENDOH AKIRA was now I-R-R-I-T-A-T-E-D. Honestly, he had a feeling she was so slow that she didn't even realise that he was calling her a bimbo.

"Still, _Akira-kun_, that doesn't give you the right to be a bimbo yourself." She replied in her coolest tone, hoping for an impressed expression on her face. Amused, even. _'Come on, loser, REACT!'_

"… I'm sorry I'm hot." He shrugged, and walked off without his bag.

"Your – your _things_!" She screeched, having hoped that he would squat down to pick up his things so she'd be taller than him for the few miserly seconds.

"Keep them if you want, fangirl. Not autographed, but it should do." He replied as he disappeared down the corridor. "I was looking for an excuse to skip training, anyway."

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

This fic is… weird-ish. I hope you understood that.

To Bet You Love That – thanks for the review for the other Sendoh fic. I thought it was nice of you to give constructive comments. :) Ehh, I hope this one is better. But it's sort of leaning on the Mary Sue side. And currently, it seems pretty pointless to me.

Forgive all SPG mistakes and pointlessness, please. I'll take this down if I really can't find a direction for it. For now, the obvious is just that Mihoshi will probably end up with Sendoh. Oh, joy. Review!


	2. Cockroaches and Stalking

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title)

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

A cockroach.

In his locker.

"You can come out now, Mihoshi." He slammed the offending locker close. Mihoshi stepped out from her hiding place. "What the hell are you doing in the guys' locker room, and why the hell is there a Toys'R'Us-made cockroach in my locker."

"… Well… it _was_ the oldest prank in all the books, so I decided to be a little retro today?" She suggested, then sighed. "I really wanted to put a real cockroach, but I didn't dare to catch one. The last time I tried, it chased me to the other side of the school and back."

"So I'm supposed to scream, right?" He sighed, too, exasperated. She nodded earnestly. "Well, AAH."

"That's better – Anyway, I have to turn up for library duty. Punishment for plucking the flowers in the school garden, you know." She grabbed her bag from the bench and strode out of the locker room. A startled Koshino gaped in shock as she nearly walked into him at the doorway.

"What's Mihoshi doing here?" Koshino blinked. Sendoh shrugged.

She plucked flowers from the school garden. … Oh. Was it the time where she put a bunch of wild, withered flowers in his bag and said it was abstract art?

-

"What the hell are you doing in the male toilet?" He groaned as she followed him into the toilet. "Stop stalking me already. I swore I wouldn't dump anybody for 3 days!"

"… Heeeey." She muttered, seemingly entranced. She slowly made her way towards the urinals and studied them for a minute. "Hmm – Do guys wipe?"

-

"… Ergh." Sendoh turned as he walked down the should-have-been empty passageway. On this side of Kanagawa, there were usually little to no people. But somebody was making it very painfully obvious that he or she – she, obviously, in this case – was tailing him. "You could at least _hide_ yourself, dear."

"What, behind a road sign?" Mihoshi pointed to the pole next to her. "I'm sorry I'm not as skinny as your praying-mantis girlfriends."

"… Right." He turned and continued his journey home.

"Hey! Slower, will you!" She ran after him, to keep up with his long and quick strides. "How come you broke up with Barbie? I thought she was Homecoming Queen last year?"

"… For the last time, Mihoshi – I already told you, the only reason I went out with her was because her brother runs the drinks stall where I fish." He stopped, and turned to face her. "… And so, I get free lemonade."

"I can buy you lemonade too!" She whined. "Hurry up, un-dump me!"

"… The only reason I went out with _you_, was so that you wouldn't book me for being late, _prefect_." He replied. "But nooo you insisted on doing so, that's why I dumped you. Comprehend?"

He continued walking, and she stomped around in a small circle, whining.

"Poku-chan! You're home!"

… Oh my goodness, crap.

"… Poku-chan." Mihoshi repeated after the high-pitched voice that had travelled from the house outside which Sendoh was currently fumbling for his keys. "… You're Poku-chan, aren't you? Gasp! What did you do to your twin, Pikachu?"

He didn't have to look up to know she had a smirk on her face. It was no use. No matter what he said, the notice boards in every class and every corridor would be filled with notes saying: "OMGOMGOMG! SENDOH AKIRA IS ACTUALLY POKU-CHAN IN DISGUISE! OMG. FEAR POKU-CHAN!" or the likes.

"HEEEEY!" She screeched as he opened the gate and walked in. "Aren't you going to walk me home?!"

"… Look, Mihoshi – _You_ stalked me all the way home, and I haven't sued you for harassment, or intrusion of privacy. Tell me, why do I have to 'walk' you all the way to the other side of Kanagawa." He said flatly.

"Because I don't know my way back!" She replied quickly.

"Oh, I'm sure."

-

She was an idiot. He was sure.

If he could bet on that, he'd become rich. Really rich.

She was an idiot, because only idiots stalk people and end up lost and not knowing the way home. Now, he was contemplating pulling a Korean soap opera cliché and walk her home, then kiss her at her doorstep, and wait for her to invite him in for coffee, and then they'd… Well, he decided against that.

"… Are you going to walk me home now?" Her vaguely tired and very hopeful voice chirped as he walked out of the house.

"… Map to the station. You go that way, that way, that way, that way, that way, that way, and that way. Comprehend?" He asked, and handed her the map. She blinked. "Okay, I'll repeat that. You go that way, that way, that way…"

* * *

Boring chapter. I don't know what else to write here. Apologies! 

Calliope Medina Erato – Yay thank you! Yeah, actually I was just writing the first chapter to cure myself of boredom so it's rather short and badly planned. (Not that this chapter is much better. Eek.)

Night Strider – Hahaha yes! Barbie is pretty pretty pretty! Like Jojo! You meant Barbie was a dim wit, right? There you have it! Sendoh's a little cheapo who leeches of her for free lemonade! Barbie flies in and kicks Mihoshi's butt Thank you!

Bet You Love That – Yeah it has been continued.Sorry about the spelling. I edited! Thanks! : )

Review! (Flames are nice. Charmander likes them for dinner.)


	3. Pokuchan!

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title) 

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

"Mihoshi, what the hell are you doing up there?" He took a deep breath, then let it all out in an exasperated groan.

"WAIT! You can't sit down!" She shouted from atop the tree. "Go back to where you were 30 seconds ago, then walk here. It's not fair, I wasn't prepared!"

"… What?!" He stood back up. All he'd wanted was to sit at the shady spot under the tree and sleep. But obviously, Mihoshi would never let him have what he wanted. At least, she always tried to not let him have what he wanted.

"OK, get ready! I'm coming in 3 – 2 – 1 –"

…

And she fell from the branch she had been clinging onto.

…

Oh. So she fell. And he watched.

He blinked, watching her as she rubbed her back, sitting up. Then he laughed.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CATCH ME AND THEN STARE INTO MY EYES AND… BLAH!" She barked. "Now help me up!"

"… Er. Basketball practise." He turned and walked away.

"Oh, _fine_. You can just _not_ help me up. I wasn't going to do anything much _anyway_. I was just going to the printing centre to get more paper so that I can publicise the fact that Poku-chan is actually-" She trailed off, smirking.

-

"What does Poku-chan mean, anyway?"

"… It means 'Go-To-Hell'."

"… Okay! Poku-chan, _Akira-kun_."

"Show me the way."

"… I'm on my way to hell myself. Run a bit faster and you'll catch up with me."

"I'm sure I have a place in Heaven, where you aren't there and never will be."

"... Poku-chan, Sendoh Akira."

-

He was peacefully changing in the locker room in the gym, convinced that Mihoshi could not be peeping from outside the window, because the trees outside were notorious for the many bugs they host – the many bugs that Mihoshi was oh-so-notoriously known for being afraid of.

"He. He. He."

_... That retarded giggle-wannabe..._

"Bug sprays were invented for reasons."

"… Smurf you, Mihoshi." He leant forward and let his forehead fall against the metal surface of the locker door. "Smurf you to Zimbabwe and back."

Grabbing his shirt from the bench, he ran out of the door and out to confront Mihoshi.

"I wasn't peeping through the window to watch you strip! Really!" She hid the goldfish bowl behind her back. A bit too obviously.

"… Yeah, and I'm actually in love with your pet toad." He replied dryly.

"You liar! Hardyharhar! And your shirt's not buttoned! Hurdyhurhur!" She laughed the er, hardyharhar-laugh. "Now, I er – was catching leaves for my – er – bye."

"What's that behind your back." He asked suspiciously. "THAT'S MERISU'S GOLDFISH!"

"… Er, yeah. So wha – Oh my _GOSH_." She gaped at him. "Say that again. No – wait – Don't say it. Shut up. Shut _up_. SHUT **_UP_**. You're dating Merisu 'fish-lipped, chicken-eyed, platypus-footed, mammoth-brained (highly expired, that is)' Wanabi. Shut _up_. Shut **_UP_**."

"What are you trying to do to Skippy." He demanded.

"… And you know the name of her goldfish." She announced with pride.

"… Spill, Mihoshi." He said.

"Spill what? The water here?" She raised the goldfish bowl and tilted it at a dangerous angle. "I wasn't doing much, OK? I was just trying to drown it because dear Merisu told on me for plucking the flowers. _Bimbo_. You sure are good at attracting them."

"Yeah. That's why you like me." He smirked. She tilted the goldfish bowl again, and he shut up.

"I thought I wasn't pretty?" She smiled triumphantly.

"… Aah, yes. You fulfilled the other half of the definition, anyway." He replied. "I don't date bimbos, anyway. Merisu happens to be your Head Prefect, and the captain of the Volleyball team. She tops the level in almost everything, too. Unlike somebody here who got what, 3/30 for her last English test?"

"… Ch. They threatened to kick me out of the Prefectorial Board cos I plucked flowers. See, the things I do for you!" She sighed melodramatically. "Anyway, I can tell jokes better than her!"

"… Try me." He could feel a headache driving a commercial plane to suicide-bomberise his head.

"Why did the lion visit the doctor?" She chirped enthusiastically.

"Because it felt like it?"

"… No! Because it was _sick_!" She grinned triumphantly. "Er, FUHAHAHAHAHA..!"

… And the water in the goldfish bowl shivered.

"…" He felt giddy. Very giddy. He felt like he did everytime Mihoshi was… well, being Mihoshi. Walking back towards the main entrance of the gym, he remembered something. "Mihoshi, how do you drown a goldfish?"

* * *

Full of slapstick humour, yes! I'm sorry! There will be more story-ish things happening in the next chapters, I promise! Lalala. I don't like Mihoshi much. She's rather annoying, don't you think? And anyway, Poku-chan… I suppose Poku is supposed to be "poke". Poke, because of his hair! I love Akira, don't you?

As for Merisu Wanabi – I suppose that'd be Mary Sue Wannabe.

Chrysanthem: I liked the Rukawa fic! It was rather scary, though. Thanks for reviewing.

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah.

Lady-Kossarie: I emailed you. You got it right? No! My Sendoh won't ever dump me! I'm cutehotsexayhot! Er.. Yeah. Look forward to you updating your fic. I hope Aijana dumps Sendoh. He's mine, all mine!

Calliope Medina Erato: Eh, hello again! She uhh is yeah, being all kiddy and annoying because Sendoh dumped her before and she's very annoyed because he keeps going to around dumping people. … Eh, don't know haha. She's just being attention seeking, I suppose.

Night Strider: OO Thank you! Haha, what was there to look forward about. And the Pikachu part was.. rather weird, I thought. As in it seemed so out of place.

Bet You Love That: Okay, man. Squirtle is cute! As in it had a cute voice! So did Charmander. Hm, yeah, I don't think Mihoshi would qualify for Prom Princess either. Maybe Frog Empress Dowager or something. Bleh, too much of that stupid "My Fair Princess" show.

OMG! I LOVE REVIEWS! ER, LIKE OMG! REVIEW!


	4. DATE ME

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title) 

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He gaped as she stuck a post-it onto the locker next to his. Then realised that almost every other locker in the room had similar post-its stuck onto them. All, except his.

**DATE ME**

In red, too.

"Finally done! You have _no_ idea how many post-its I had to buy. And the softball team locker room was so hard to get into! Unlike the stupid lousy basketball team locker room." She beamed.

"You do realise that you didn't leave your name or contact, right?" He plucked one of the post-its from the locker nearest to him, and studied it.

"… Aw, shucks." She banged her head on the locker in front of her. "Ow…"

"Is your Dad some loan shark or something? You know, the ones that go around hanging pigs' heads on doors and splashing blood on the walls." He mused. And she had the All-Mihoshi I-Am-An-Idiot-Fwee-Hee-Hee look on her face, and it was clear that she didn't understand. Almost as always. He watched her pace around, and decided he couldn't help but feel sorry for the desperate loser. "… You don't have to do this, you know."

"… I _DO_!" She rubbed her forehead. "I mean, how can _anyone_ miss out on this?! It's fun, and it's _free_. FREE FOOD! I just don't get why you need a date to go. I'm DESPERATE, okay?" She began taking down all the post-its with his help. "Man… This is going to take forever. And beisdes, I'm not _you_. Nobody puts themselves in a box and mails themselves to my toilet bowl."

"Er, nobody does that to me either." He opened his locker and put his books back in.

"It was an _analogy_." She beamed, proud of her vocabulary, vaguely wondering if she'd used the term correctly.

"A bad one, too." He was currently scribbling on one of the post-its.

"Don't TOUCH that! I'm going to re-use them! They cost my entire day's pocket money!" She made a pathetic lunge for it. He dodged her puny attempts at grabbing it, and continued writing.

"See you then." He stuck the post-it on her sweaty forehead, then walked out with his bag.

"What? See me when? Crap, did I get into detention again?" She removed the post-it, and looked at what he'd written.

_**DATE ME**_

_Sendoh Akira, 2-7_

Then, in fineprint: _'In return for a month of lemonade'._

-

"What was _that_ for?!"

"Admit it, you needed a date."

"… And you wanted to date me."

"… Fine, you could always have no date for the Christmas Dance."

"… Anybody but _you_. They're going to think I begged you!"

"… Say 'Thank You', dear."

"NO."

"Nevermind, then. At least I get my lemonade."

"One week!"

"… One month, kid."

"No money."

"Three weeks."

"Two weeks."

"Two and a half."

"Two and a quarter."

"Two and one-eighth."

"How do you get one-eighth of a week anyway?"

"Fine, smartmouth. One month."

"One week."

"Forever."

"Go drown yourself in lemonade."

"If you treat me."

"One week."

"Three."

"Two."

"Two half."

"Deal."

"Cheapo."

"Despo."

"…"

"Poku-chan!"

* * *

HELLO! This chapter is very very very short! Because you see, I scribbled it on my lovely _BadBoy_ notebook (it's so lovely, and so me!), and I thought it was pretty long, about the length of a chapter. Turns out it was barely a page. So the conversation / bargaining part is like most of it. As in, it's one page on its own. Sorry lah, I'm an uncreative person. But the next chapter is a lot longer. It's two parts meshed together, anyway. :)

Calliope Medina Erato: Yay! You reviewed again! I'm pretty scared the story will get totally pointless soon, but I have a rough gauge of what's going on, and it should end before 10 chapters. Simple story about simple-minded girls. Yes, she is annoying! But Sendoh won't kill her cos he can't die! Cos he loves me! Puhahahahaha!

Night Strider: Nay.. I feel kind of weird now. As in, I think as the story moves on it gets less funny because Mihoshi starts to 'grow up'. Hope you'll still read, though. It's ending pretty soon. The lion joke was something an adorable little boy thought up to mock some other kid who kept telling cold jokes. 'Poku' is 'poke' in Jap Katakana pronounciation. But Sendoh's just saying 'go to hell' to get Mihoshi off his back.

Chrysanthem: The next chapter will be longer.. But honestly, I run of ideas really quickly and I have to crap a lot just to make the chapters past one Word page. Kill Rukawa, yeah! Thank you!

Dumber: What can I say, manx. I dreamt that it was 6am on the 24th and that you were supposed to be back. Hmm.

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah.

Bet You Love That: Yeah, thank you. I think it's rather childish too. Sorry to say though, from this chapter onwards it just isn't amusing anymore. Blame Mihoshi for growing up. Thanks for not flaming..? Bleh, I'm having this ugly sore throat and a bad cough. coughs at Mihoshi

REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF JOJO'S POOR, POOR HEALTH AND THE STUPID LAPTOP THAT'S MAKING WEIRD NOISES. :)


	5. Korean Soap Operas and Zebra Suits

_**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title)_

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

_-_

_Whatever she's wearing, I hope she looks nice._

That was all the 17 year old currently leaning against the side of the car he'd stolen from his older sister could wish for. Glancing at his watch, he realised he'd been waiting for nearly 45 minutes. That Mihoshi brat sure new how to take her time.

And then, The Door opened.

…

He dove inside the car.

"Oy, what are you doing!" Mihoshi demanded.

"… Calendar… Save me… Where's the calendar…"

He dug through the junk in the backseat, and fished out a rather worn calendar. Crawling out through the door again, he flipped through the Pokemon Movie calendar, then looked at Mihoshi with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Yeah, I was right…" He frowned. "It isn't Halloween today, right?"

-

"Tell me again – why are we here, and not at the Christmas Dinner & Dance?"

They were currently seated by the roadside, eating Chinese takeaway.

"Because, Mihoshi, you're dressed in a zebra suit." Came the dry and highly un-amused reply.

-

_One hour ago_

"_It isn't Halloween today, right?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"… _You aren't going to rob a house, right?" He asked tentatively. She shook her head. "… Going to serve a jail sentence…?"_

_She was wearing a full body black and white striped suit._

"_Oh crap! Don't tell me the theme for the dance is Retro?Animal Kingdom?" He gaped. "Damn, I should've checked the board."_

"… _No! It's a costume party!" She rolled her eyes – or tried to, at least._

"…" _He turned towards the car, and wondered why he asked her to the dance at all._

'_I just knew I shouldn't have been greedy. I should've just wished that what she was wearing, she'd look vaguely human.'_

-

_Well, she promised two and a half weeks of lemonade. Live with it, buddy._

"Merisu is an evil hag! She told me it was a costume party!" She whined, smiling sheepishly. "But still, who said I can't turn up in this?"

"… My goodness, Mihoshi…" He felt the effects of Mihosyndrome wash over him again. "Even if the asylum won't take you in, the police will because you're all dressed up to serve your jail sentence."

"Eat that, Poku-chan!" She picked up a piece of lettuce with her hands, chewed on it a little, then spat it in his face.

"…"

Where was the hospital? The police station? Where were the humans?

-

"_I don't CARE. Do you KNOW how long it took me to get this thing done?" She jabbed at her costume. It suddenly occurred to Sendoh that she had a rather large amount of fats behind the seemingly reasonable figure she hid under her loose and oversized uniform. "And THERE GOES MY FREE MEAL. **You** are going to compensate me for the costume, the meal, my time and effort, and treat me to dinner."_

"_Shut up, Mihoshi. You're waking the dead up." He rubbed his temples._

"_Compensate."_

"_No."_

"_Compensate."_

"_Give me the money, and I will."_

"_COMPENSATE. WITH INTEREST PER SECOND."_

"_I give up, I give up! Let's go for dinner." He groaned and entered the car, muttering a 'Godzillette' under his breath._

-

"FROOOOOSTY THE SNOOOOWMAAAAAAAN!" Mihoshi jumped about throwing bits of styrofoam she'd gotten from one of the discarded boxes outside a shop. "It's a really sad song, you know? Especially when Frosty dies. It's sad! Now, CRY."

"… If you make anymore noise, the police will take you away." Sendoh continued eating, willing his ears to block out the heavenly music (so she calls it) coming out of Mihoshi's excuse for a mouth.

"No, it IS. The part where he knew the sun was going to be hot that day, then he told the kids they should play, and then they went to the village and they played catching, and then…"

"… Go eat Frosty."

-

"Is this a date?" She grinned as they walked back towards the car.

"No." He replied before she could pronounce the word 'date' fully. "… It's a… It… It's for my lemonade."

"… Well… In Korean soap operas, this happens too!" She beamed cheekily, prodding his jacket which he'd coerced her into wearing so she'd seem human enough to not be arrested. "And in Korean soap operas, the couples don't get together till the end of the series anyway, and then there's the evuuuuul bimbo who –"

"… Enough, Mihoshi. You've rattled on enough about Bae Yong Jun to amount to all the fangirling my mother does." He groaned and got into the car.

"But he _IS_ cute!" She chirped. "And OMG! Won Bin! He's just so sweet! Did you watch Autumn In My Heart? And OMGGGGG! AHN CHIL HYUN! He is so, so, so HOT. If I could have him as a boyfriend, you wouldn't stand a chance at ALL."

He was about to remind her that he had no desire to 'stand a chance' in the first place, and that he'd gladly buy this Ahn Chil Hyun person and mail him to her, so she'd leave him alone. Then he decided against raising the chances of crashing the car to 200 from the current 99.

Miraculously (or not so, since Mihoshi eventually shut up and fell asleep after a while), they made it to her doorstep alive.

"Well?" She beamed as she stood on the ledge (just so she'd be a little taller than him). "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight? They do that a lot in Korean soap operas! And then, we'll –"

"I am NOT Bae Yong Jun, for my sake and the world's." He looked rather mortified at the thought of coming into anymore contact with Mihoshi.

"… _Really, Poku-chan?_" She smiled again.

5 seconds and a 0.1 second peck-on-the-cheek later, Sendoh Akira was busy wiping his mouth with his sleeve with Mihoshi beaming triumphantly.

"Anyway, you look pretty today." He sighed, making his way back to the car. "Prettier than usual, at least."

Her face was striped with black and white face paint, after all.

* * *

I thought I should post this up before/during my holiday. Jojo is nice, yeah! (going off to Korea now!) 

Pretty long, I must say. Because I couldn't find anywhere to cut it so it would be long enough for one chapter, so it's all meshed together. Now there are lots of things I don't own here. I don't own Post-It, Pokemon, Bae Yong Jun, Won Bin, Ahn Chil Hyun, Autumn In My Heart or… anything else I don't own. Like Sendoh. BUY THEM FOR ME FOR CHRISTMAS KAYTHANKSBYE.

(Strange how I happen to be in Korea while Mihoshi rattles on about BYJ. He sucks, by the way. I'm staying at the ski resort where they filmed Winter Sonata. Boringgg. Skiing sucks.) (Korean hotels suck, too. The last one didn't have free internet. This one is 3000 won per hour. Hmm.)

Oh, and school begins once I come back from my little holiday, so I won't be updating soon. Say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to I.S.A.AC. School begins on that poor git's birthday, ahaha.

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah. I was wondering why you didn't notice that Sendoh actually went 'two and one eighth' after Mihoshi went 'two and a quarter', since you're so critical. Bleh, Sarah, _bleh._

Calliope Medina Erato: Muaha! Did I tell you your reviews are soooooo nice! :) Ahaha. Meh, as Mihoshi gets less annoying the story gets less interesting. Sigh. Next chapter will be the last of The Mihoshi! Ahahaha! _Goes hysterical_

Dumber: I knew I could count on my tweenx. Yo, Manx – Welcome home.

Night Strider: YAAAAAAAay! There, this chapter isn't so short now. Right? Hahaha, but this will be the last of long chapters. Ahaha. Maybe except the last chapter, but it won't be this long.

Chrysanthem: Thank you :) Yeeep, it will end soon. Not much story after this. Ending it soon would do the world and Sendoh good. A lot of good.

Bet You Love That: Mary Sues? Talking about the Slam Dunk II fic, or what? I was wondering if the 'maria' who reviewed after me was you. Oh well. Despo Desperate.


	6. AllMihoshi Truth Potion

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title) 

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

"Here, lemonade." She handed him a glass, and sat down next to him; a retardedly mysterious smile on her face. He decided he missed the black and white face paint.

"… So you _do_ have a conscience." He grinned, and took the glass while stretching his tired legs out on the grass before him. Currently, they were sitting on the large field outside the gym while he was skiving off training. He took a sip, still a bit wary of the scheming look on Mihoshi's face. "CAO! It's too sweet! What did - … Mihoshi, what did you put in it. And don't get all retarded on me, I know you did something."

"Oh, it's nothing – Just the All-Mihoshi Truth Potion!" She beamed. "Now, answer me. If I fell into the sea with a float, who would you save first."

"My dear, if you fell into the sea with a float, you hold onto the float and drift to shore. Now if a shark were to decide that you were worth eating, I can't help it can I." He groaned, resigning to his fate of having to listen to Mihoshi's bullshit for as long as he was out here.

"… Fair enough." She continued her interrogation, beaming. "Then, if I fell into the sea with Merisu Wanabi, who would you save first?"

"You, of course!" He blurted.

Damn all cows and truth potions. And Mihoshis, of course. Root of all evil. Die!

"… He. He. He." Her shoulders shook as she giggled her retarded giggle-wannabe. "I didn't force that out of you, dear _Akira-kun_."

"Merisu is the best swimmer in Kanagawa, she can save herself." He replied flatly. "You, on the other hand, would have a -100 chance of survival. It's called retribution."

"… Poku-chan." She hissed. "OK. If I fell into the sea with Iama Kau, who would you save first?"

Iama Kau was Sendoh's latest girlfriend, and had a twin sister called Iama Saka who was in Rukawa Kaede's fanclub. Whoever that was. Probably looked like a fish. Like a mammoth. Like Sendoh.

"You, duh." He groaned. He'd blurted that out again, and Iama Kau certainly was no top swimmer. He decided to do what was best before he ended up proclaiming his so-called undying love for the loser in front of the principal. "I give up, Mihoshi. I'm in love with you, OK? Now leave me alone. And no I didn't mean that."

"That you give up? Or that you leave me alone?"

"Shut up, Mihoshi."

And then he got up and left.

"Aah… Troublesome." She sighed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, and smiling to swallow back the disappointment that was going to spill from her in the form of tears and a lot of mucus. Like when she watched Korean soap operas. Oh, Bae Yong Jun!

-

"Honestly, Sendoh! Will you concentrate on keeping your brain in your head and the ball on court?" Taoka-sensei screeched as Sendoh passed the ball to his imaginary friend called The Door for the _n_th time that day.

"Aah, gomenasai." Sendoh smiled sheepishly as he went to retrieve said ball, which was currently rolling on the floor after bouncing off The Door. He didn't know why he was so blur anyway. But he was rather certain it wasn't because of Mihoshi. Passing the ball to Fukuda, he sighed. Must be watching too much Korean soap operas. It was all Mihoshi's fault he'd started to watch, anyway. And Bae Yong Jun was pretty hot, he supposed.

And then he remembered.

He'd forgotten to get the All-Moronic (or something like that?) Truth Potion from Mihoshi. He had to get the brat at home to confess to stealing his Ayumi CDs.

_Bang!_

(Had the ball just been in his hands a second ago?)

"SENDOH! OUT, OUT, OUT! SWITCH JERSEYS WITH HIKOICHI!"

"He doesn't even _have_ one - … Oh. Oh. I see."

* * *

Lame Names!

Iama Kau – I am a Cow

Iama Saka – I am a Sucker (She'd probably be the KA fella in the brigade. I like her.)

I'm sorry I'm a bored, lifeless person. It's just that lately when I can't get to sleep I just start scribbling crap on my lovely _BadBoy_ book. This chapter was pretty short too, but I just nagged at a few useless parts, and it passed 2 pages. Yay!

Oh, and 'Cao' is a er, a curse word of some sort that I've been using a lot lately. It's in dialect. :)

NOBODY REVIEWED CHAPTER FIVE. Is it THAT bad?

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah.

Dumb and Dumber: Manx.

Calliope Medina Erato: I LOVE YOUUUUuuuuu. Sniff. Only you love me! Nobody reviews anymore. I suppose I'm getting sick of this myself.. Haha. Thank you! I want to watch that Korean soap! Shall go look around for it! :)


	7. Smurfing Ducks

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title) 

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

"Got you! Ehehehehe!"

Water.

Ice Water.

Mihoshi.

He was too tired to say anything else, and simply headed back to the locker room to grab a towel and a dry shirt, then skip training altogether. Thanks to Mihoshi Rae, the lifeless soul who still hadn't given up on getting him to fall in love with her again. It wasn't his fault that she was born a duck, yet he had to pay the price for it by being the victim of her not-so-creative pranks.

One year. It'd been that long since he knew her.

From the high-and-mighty (HAM, as he would have it) prefect who still found joy in booking him and whisking him off to detention for being late.

To his girlfriend. Honestly, she hadn't even been that annoying then.

Then she became Godzillette, and began her bag-tearing and mudskipping. And whatever else she thought was cool enough to attract his attention.

And now she was a plain bug. Like, _brrrrr brrrrr brrrrr_…

"… So then, the teacher told me to get out of class? But I really wasn't doing anything much! So I just got out, and then I was hanging around in the corridor, and that Merisu came by and she –"

"Don't you ever get tired." Sendoh looked at her wearily. "When will you grow up? It's January. It's going to be February. We're all going to graduate in two months. Have you even filled in your application forms? I don't know what's going on in your head, but you have to remember that life goes on and you'll never get anywhere by being like this."

"… Where're you going for college, then? I'll go wherever you are!" There was a slight pause before she brushed her bangs backwards and smiled back at him. He fell silent, and just walked off. Her gaze fell, and she nodded slightly, smiling. "Then, Happy Valentines' Day in advance!"

-

He decided he could publish a book.

Because he'd succeeded in getting the little bugger off his back. For good, it seemed, since he was going to Shintai University, and there was no way that loser had any qualities to get herself there, seeing as she averaged an 'F' for Physical Education. Or a 'G', if there was one.

His studying for the End-of-Years went pretty successfully without her constant bugging, though he'd found a few cans of iced lemon tea in his bag on a few occasions. Appreciated? He missed her, like in all Korean soap operas.

(And if he was lucky, she'd somehow lose her memory and then they could pull a Jap version of Winter Sonata! No, wait – Humans weren't supposed to fall in love with ducks.)

"… And Mihoshi's doing pretty well nowadays. She beat me at the last Physics test – I think she got higher than you, even! But she's getting rather bloated and fat lately…"

It was all he caught Koshino rattling on about before he went on to nag about his other classmates' studying progress. He looked down at his own Physics textbook.

_The mass of an object with gives rise to its gravitational attraction for other objects, its gravitational mass…_

"Do you even have to study for Physics?" Koshino sighed, putting down the Geography book he'd been taking notes from. "Stupid Plate Tectonics…"

'_Physics! You know, gravity. Depends on how fat you are. You're too fat, see. Er – no – wait – yeah! Physical attraction!'_

How could he even pass if he thought like that? Attraction between two objects depended on mass, not fatness. Though he was sure he understood that, and had just simplified his words so Barbie would understand. But physical attraction… That was another thing altogether. Had he even understood the term when he'd used it?

"… And you've zoned out again, Sendoh Akira." Koshino said dryly. "Concentrate, will you! Time to start on Biology. There's this much to study."

There was a loud 'ploink' as Koshino dropped a stack of notes on the library table, and Sendoh shook his head clear again after pasting a smile on his face.

_Smurf Mihoshi to Zimbabwe and never back._

* * *

This is a bit weird? It's very dry, and rather uninteresting. To think it's a rather important chapter. " Oh, and Shintai University is the one which approached Akagi before the Inter-High. I'm sure they'd take Sendoh in. They'd better.

Back to short chapters now, aren't we. Yay, I got quite a lot of reviews. Thank you!

Randy the Random blahblah: Yay! Thank you Manx's sister for reviewing! Nah it's actually done, just that I have stuff to add in that I'm lazy to, so updates come slow. School's been busy anyway. Wheeee! Fear Mary Sues!

Calliope Medina Erato: Aaaaaaaahh I love you. No! I don't love Korean soaps! I hate them, if anything! I mean, I only like Won Bin cos he's reasonably goodlooking. The rest look like crap and even though the story's tragic and they're going to die, I'll be like – "Ugh just LET them die. They're so UGLY." Yeah! I really, really don't like them. :) Thanks anyway!

Rubymoon: Well, Sendoh liking Mihoshi? That would be spoiling everything if I told you. But it's kind of clear in this chapter, isn't it? Or maybe it isn't. Ahaha. That's up to you. Er… SendohxOC fics? Go search for 'nothingtodo'. She's a nice author. Otherwise, you'll have to do with the bimbo marysue-ish Sendoh fics scattered around.

Scarlet Rayne: Oh, because Sendoh meant that he didn't mean what he said when he said that he likes / loves her. But Mihoshi's just being thick-skinned and asking if he didn't mean that he wanted her to leave him alone or blahblah (which would mean that he wanted her to stay). Aah, it's pretty confusing I know. Sorry!

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah. Take FUB with you.

Santeira: Hello! Haha, thank you.

Kikay: Thank you.

Dumb and Dumber: Manx.

Bet You Love That: Oh. Maria, Maria... Update your fic! Thanks for reviewing. I thought you forgot me! Sigh. Barbie's dead. She might come back though. I miss her.


	8. The Second Floor Corridor

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title) 

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

"Not bad, Mihoshi!"

"Yeah, you're only behind those few people!"

"You should've gotten over Sendoh Akira a long time ago."

She merely smiled back at her classmates as her eyes lingered on her name on the results board for a few more moments before squeezing her way out of the crowd that had gathered along the usually-deserted second floor corridor, vaguely wondering if Sendoh ever had to squeeze like that to see his results. After all, his name was constantly around the top and easy to look for, and he was tall.

"If you keep this up, you'll make it to a good university at least."

It was a different voice from the other male voices that had been complimenting her just moments ago. It was all too familiar, yet all too unfamiliar. He'd never sounded this patient and encouraging when talking to her in the past.

"You still beat me." She smiled back at the boy before her.

"I'm going to Shintai, then to Yale." Sendoh said softly, his omnipresent smile fading a little. "Where are you headed?"

"… Kainan. It's nearer my place." She replied, looking away. "I'll be seeing you around at the matches, then?"

"… Yeah, yeah – I suppose." He gave a weak smile. Then there was a long stretch of silence. He grew aware that there'd never been much silence between them before, since Mihoshi would never let him off once she started on her bouts of incessant nagging.

"Do you remember where this is?" She asked, slightly nostalgic.

"… The second floor corridor of the Aesthetics block." As he said that, his eyes widened in slight realisation.

"It's where you say goodbye, everytime." She sighed, choking out a laugh. "This time it's my turn." She rubbed her eyes. "It's been pretty tiring, hasn't it? This entire year… Thanks for your company. I'm growing up, really."

He didn't say anything, just stood there and frowned as she sounded as though she was having a hard time saying what she was saying. No surprises, after all she'd matured in such a short span of time. She'd grown up, yes. She'd grown up too much, too soon.

"So I'll… be seeing you around someday." She nodded, and reached into her bag. "Here – Lemonade." The cheeky grin was back, but he drank it either way. "Nice?"

"Too sweet, Mihoshi." His face contorted in slight disgust. "But it's OK."

"I think I put too much of the Truth Potion…" She laughed. "… Hmm…" She studied her bag strap for a few moments, the ghost of a smile lingering on her lips. "I have no idea how to say this… It seems pretty embarassing now. Don't answer me. I don't need to know. Just think about it." She paused, smiling sheepishly. "Will you miss me?"

She looked up, and met his alarmed look. He was about to open his mouth, when she shook her head, and walked past him and down the staircase at the end of the corridor. The second floor corridor, where they'd said goodbye. Twice.

_I know I will. I already am._

"Hey, Sendoh! Congratulations! 2nd in level, huh!" Koshino grinned, punching his friend's shoulder playfully. Sendoh only smiled in reply.

_I'm sorry, Mihoshi._

* * *

Wheeeee, Sendoh goes all weird-ish here! I suppose this story has got to end somewhat happily, so yep! Thanks to all the people who've been reading this since Sendoh cruelly dumped Barbie. Don't we just love her. But this is it.

Yeah – I mean this is THE end. Go figure.

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah. (Admit it, you _like_ Mihoshi.)

Dumber: Manx.

Scarlet Rayne: Thank you! Hope you've enjoyed it.

Calliope Medina Erato: Hmm, I learnt it as Plate Tectonics. TP describes the plates, whereas PT is the overall thing, I suppose. It's difference in grammar. But yeah, oh well! Thank you! Nahh… It's just that I'm a student and I get my comp in my room… But school's started so I generally don't feel like writing anything.

Randy the Randon Wasn't Me: Your review left me somewhat clueless too, but let's face it – I'm still thankful you reviewed. :)

Bet You Love That: Yes, yes – Honor student indeed! Korean dramas are sad, as in pathetic sad. Or maybe some are really sad. Sad, sad. Anyway Dumber told me to read your blog and I saw me! Yes, yes – that fic really was pretty bad. Thanks for reading all this while!


	9. Frosty The Snowman

**Physical Attraction** (only because I am a loser and cannot come up with a better title)

_Sendoh's ex-girlfriend comes back for revenge, only to fall in love all over again. Erm, buahahahaha?_

-

She wasn't coming.

She wasn't about to come.

This was about it.

He was leaving Kanagawa after 3 years of high school at Ryonan. He didn't have much to leave behind, so his departure was easier than he'd expected it to be.

-

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_I… uh, you don't have to come if you don't want to – I was just… in the area, and decided to ask, that's all." He smiled and made his way back towards the car. "I'll uh, see you around someday."_

"_Wait! I – I'll go, of course. Wait for me!" She smiled, then ran up to him. "And you left something behind."_

"_What?" He frowned, and she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Mihoshi."_

"… _Here. Dettol!" She held out a slightly damp handkerchief._

-

He wasn't Bae Yong Jun, and there wasn't going to be any Mihoshi running up to him amidst heaps and heaps of snow. She wasn't coming. And it mattered to him. That much, he was sure of.

Everybody else was here – people he knew, people who knew him, and… well, people.

He didn't have much to leave behind, but he had something he wanted to make sure of before he left. Then he found the person he'd been looking for.

"I was wondering when you'd be able to settle all your fans." The warm, friendly smile greeted him. He'd always thought that Jin Soichiro was rather pretty. "Good luck, Sendoh Akira. I'll see you at the Nationals."

"I probably won't even make it onto the benchwarmers list." Sendoh grinned in reply, shaking the sort-of ex-Kainan shooting guard's hand. "Good luck yourself in Kainan – I'm sure you'll be the first freshman on the regulars list. Say hello to Maki and Fujima for me, too."

"And anything else?" Jin asked, still smiling. Sendoh blinked, then smiled sheepishly. After all, he'd called Jin that morning and had rather sadistically whined him out of bed and made him rush to the train station to see him off. "Anything else I can do for you? You'd better hurry, you know – Your, er, fans seem like they're going to murder me if I take up more of your time, you know."

"… Here." Sendoh put something in Jin's palm after racking his backpack for a minute. "Don't scream, it isn't real."

-

_A cockroach._

_In his locker._

"_You can come out now, Mihoshi." He slammed the offending locker close. Mihoshi stepped out from her hiding place. "What the hell are you doing in the guys' locker room, and why the hell is there a Toys'R'Us-made cockroach in my locker."_

"… _Well… it was the oldest prank in all the books, so I decided to be a little retro today?" She suggested, then sighed. "I really wanted to put a real cockroach, but I didn't dare to catch one. The last time I tried, it chased me to the other side of the school and back."_

"_So I'm supposed to scream, right?" He sighed, too, exasperated. She nodded earnestly. "Well, AAH."_

-

"What – What am I supposed to do with this!" Jin stared in horror at the plastic (he wasn't all that sure about that) cockroach in his hand.

"Take care of Mihoshi for me. Mihoshi Rae. You'll see her around. She's rather short and pretty fat. And she looks… like a mammoth." Sendoh smiled, almost sadly. "Tell her not to go ballistic hysterical and get herself killed before I come back."

"… Mihoshi Rae, got it." Jin nodded, still studying the cockroach warily. "Where'd you get this from? Maki-sempai looked like he could do with some of these lying around in the courts and his bag."

"… Toys'R'Us."

-

"… You're still crazy." He slapped his forehead.

There was silence as Mihoshi simply smiled at him. He looked away.

"Ooh! You're blushing! And I know just the reason why." She laughed, rather obviously nervous. He blinked. "You're starting to notice me more, aren't you! A bit late, but it's an improvement!" She spun around before him, nearly tripping over her feet. It occurred to Sendoh that she really had grown a lot fatter in the past months. "I read up. Two objects get more attracted to each other depending on the mass of either object."

It took him a while to realise what she was talking about. He couldn't hold back a chuckle at the traces of childishness that hadn't left her.

"Lemonade." She held two bottles out.

"I can _not_ believe you bought a ticket just to get in here." He took the bottles and opened one. "And then you're going to get me to compensate you, right?"

"Of course! It was two weeks of my pocket money!" She snapped, then smiled. "I couldn't help it, you see. Originally the plan was to pull a Korean soap opera cliché again and tragically keep not-running-into-you. But I've always been a rather unlucky person, so I had this weird feeling that I'd miss you for real."

"… What the hell."

"But you can't pay me now, of course. You're going to come back to pay me back. If you don't… I know of a place where you can get pig heads and red paint pretty cheap." She beamed.

"Yes, ma'am." He drank from the bottle, and then held it away from his face in disgust. "Should've known. Are you sure it's truth potion, or do you just not know how to make lemonade? Why's it so sweet?"

"Have you ever liked me?" She asked, out-of-the-blue-ly – or not so, since she was Mihoshi Rae after all.

He capped the bottle, and put it in his bag. He didn't think he had to answer, since she looked like she was at war with herself. She was smiling, then shaking her head, and then rubbing her eyes, and then smiling again, and laughing, then stomping her feet, then… Typical Mihoshi. Except she looked as though she might start crying now.

"Remember what Frosty told the kids when he left?" He held his arms out, and she flung herself at him for a nice big huggy wuggy. Aww.

"There was never any truth potion, you know." She laughed. "I never believed in that. I just added lots of sugar because everybody knows Sendoh Akira can't take sweet stuff."

Snorting, he picked up his bag and boarded the train, which was about to leave.

"Hey! Why did the tiger visit the doctor!" She asked quickly.

"Because it was sick?" He sighed as the train started to move.

"NO! BECAUSE IT FELT LIKE IT!"

"… Smurf you, Mihoshi." Sendoh smiled, leaning his head backwards. "Smurf you to Zimbabwe and back."

_Frosty the Snowman_

_Had to hurry on his way_

_But he waved goodbye_

_Saying, 'Don't you cry,_

_I'll be back again some day.'_

-

OMG! The cliché-est of all endings! From setting to speech. At first she was supposed to give him a Bae Yong Jun pillow, but I doubt that she'd 1) know that he watched Korean soap operas or 2) be able to part with any BYJ stuff. I don't know why I put Jin in anyway.

I just wrote about 3 chapters in a row, and I haven't slept in 2 days. I am sorry I am a loser and I cannot think of creative endings. :)

I.S.A.AC: Go to hell, Sarah.

Dumber: Manx.

Randy: Awww I love you too! Yeah. I just found Chapter 9 again so here it is.

Santeira: Awwww! It's been fun with you too.

Scarlet Rayne: Yeah she grew up. If there ever is a sequel I think she'll probably be back to her retarded self, yeah! Thanks!

Yeah, this is really the end. So hope you enjoyed it? Thanks for journeying with me you guys!


End file.
